pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Revisiting Atlantis
Scubadave yawned as he got up. He shut off his alarm clock and put on a robe. He went downstairs and made some breakfeast which he ate. He showered, then got dressed and brushed his teeth. Then his cellphone rang. Scubadave picked it up. "Hey Scubadave, how's it going?" Phineas' voice said on the other line. "Fine, thanks. What's up?" Scubadave replied. "My mom is taking us to the beach today, want to come?" Phineas asked. "Sure, what time?" Scubadave asked. "In a few minutes, grab some trunks, a change of clothes and get over here." Later: "Hey Phineas and Ferb, thanks for inviting me; who else is coming." Scubadave asked. "Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Candace." Phineas replied. "Baljeet is the small one, and Buford his the bully. You know Candace." "Ok." Scubadave said. They drove to the beach. Then they stopped for gas. While Phineas' mom was out buying it, something shuddered in the back and then stopped. It didn't occur to anyone to look back. Later they made it to the beach. Everyone brought their own beach towel out and settled it somewhere. Phineas and his friends decided to stay together. "So what are you going today, Phineas?" Isabella asked. "We're all going to revisit Atlantis." Phineas replied. "What?!? You found Atlantis!?!" Scubadave exclaimed. "Yeah, earlier this summer." Phineas said pulling out a few photos. "Awesome." Scubadave commented. Suddenly, a truck comes up behind them, beeping. "Looks like are stuff is here." Phineas said. They all got suited up and started their descent. They went lower and lower. Suddenly they were able to swim around. They had oxygen tanks so they had some time. They kept going lower and lower until they finally saw it. Atlantis. "Wow." Scubadave commented. "I know, isn't it amazing." a familiar voice said. Everyone jumped (well, sort of shook since they were underwater), including Scubadave who whipped around with his defense position up. Then he lowered it when he saw who it was. Irving. "Oh No." Scubadave whispered. "Irving! How did you get here?" Phineas asked. "I climbed in the back of your car when your mom stopped for gas." Irving replied. "AGAIN!?!" Phineas exclaimed. "Ughh." everyone else but Irving said. "Let's keep moving forward." Phineas said. They all walked closer to Atlantis. Scubadave heard clicking behind him. He realized it was Irving taking pictures with a camera. Suddenly, a great white shark came around the corner and started circling them. Everyone became afraid. They stood very still. Suddenly the shark arched its back. Scubadave, knowing what this meant warned the others. "Everyone get away, separate!" he shouted. The shark hurled itself towards the spot where everyone was a few seconds ago. Irving kept clicking his camera. Scubadave couldn't believe it. Suddenly, Scubadave got an Idea. He snatched Irving's camera and smashed it to pieces. One problem solved, another to go. "Hey, that was waterproof!" Irving shouted. "So it's electricity wont hurt anyone, good." Scubadave said. Scubadave took out his cellphone and threw it down quickly, smashing it to pieces (this hurt him a lot). He called Phineas and Ferb over. "We got to all work on this together. We need to make a device that sends out electrical pulses. Sharks noses are sensitive to that stuff." Scubadave told them. "Everyone else try to distract the shark from attacking us three." "How by making it eat us first!" Baljeet said, "Just do it!" Scubadave shouted. "Be careful, Isabella." Phineas said, Everyone looked at him. "And everyone else too." Phineas added quickly. Phineas, Ferb and Scubadave worked on the the device while everyone else, distracted the shark. Finally they where able to piece the two devices together to make the on they needed. Phineas turned around abd swam toword the shark with the device in had. He pointed it at the shark and turned it on. The pulses disturbed the shark but nobody else. The shark thrashed around, turned and swam off. "Phineas you saved us." Isabella said hugging him from behind. "It was nothing." Phineas replied smiling. "All right guy's lets continue forward." Scubadave said. Everyone started forward again. They walked until they were on the front steps of Atlantis. They all took a look until they all got bored. "You Know Ferb, maybe we should have entered that sand castle competition." Phineas said. "Agreed." Ferb replied. They started swimming back this time and while they where swimming, a shadow fell over them. Scubadave looked up, he saw a submarine with a huge hole in the bottom. "Everyone get out of the way!" Scubadave shouted. Everyone scattered, but the submarine fell on Isabella! "ISABELLA!" everyone shouted. Phineas swam to the door and started pounding a the entrance. He heard a voice from inside. "Phineas, is that you?" Isabella said. "I'm ok, but I can't find a way out." Phineas breathed in with relief. "She's ok, everyone." Phineas shouted to the rest. 'What's going on?" another familiar voice said. Only Scubadave heard him, he recognized the voice. "Hey Goldfish, what are you doing here?" Scubadave asked. "I'm helping Perry defeat Dr. Doofenshmirtz." Goldfish replied. Scubadave looks and sees a giant machine shooting lasers at Perry, who was swimming around it, while sucking in water at the same time. "Yeah, well Isabella just got trapped under that submarine." Scubadave. "Wow, that is a problem, tell you what, help me and I'll help you." Goldfish replied. "How?" "Well my arms are tired, so your going have to get an explosive in the machine." "How, I can't throw one that far, at least not underwater." "Use this grenade launcher." "Now thats just pure randomness, who carries around a GRENADE LAUNCHER!" "Just do it." Scubadave took aim and fired. The explosive sailed into the machine. A few seconds later, it blew up. Perry swam away. Goldfish handed a device to Scubadave. It was a laser. "Yeah, that would be a good way to expose the agency!" Scubadave shouted. "Hmm, you right." Goldfish responded. "Here, take these diamond-edged razors, have everyone hack at a weak part in the wall and then use those skills of yours to kick it open when you think it is weak enough." "Yeah, but how will I explain these?" "Just tell them you found them." "Yeah, but diamond-edged?" "They don't have to know that." Scubadave shook hands with Goldfish and swam back to the others. Phineas was pounding madly at the submarine. "Hey guys, look what I found!" Scubadave said. Everyone came over to look. "How will these help?" Buford said. Scubadave explained what they would do. "And it has to be quick, we all have only an hour of oxygen left. Without it, we would die." Phineas said with a serious look on his face. Everyone swam to the submarine. They all picked the weakest part of it and started hacking the wall. After 45 minutes there was a deep cut in the wall. "All right everyone, thats enough." Phineas said. Scubadave stepped forward. He tried to remember everything he learned in karate class in using maximum power. He readied himself, took stance, and kicked a roundhouse. The part of the wall that was cut fell away. Isabella, in a desperate attempt to get out, kicked against the other wall, in order to gain speed out. Scubadave stepped out of the way, causing her to knock into Phineas. She saw what happened and started hugging Phineas. "I'm glad you got out too." Phineas said. They separated and all swam back to shore. ("Phineas, what were you doing!?!"- Candace.) Category:Fanon Works Category:Created By Scubadave